


Day 2: Making Christmas cards

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Cards, Cuties, F/M, Swan-Cassidy Family af, SwanThief, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How'd you come up with that, Princess Emma?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Making Christmas cards

"How about this one?"

"Generic,"

"Okay, this one?" Neal Cassidy suggested. They were going though photos to use for their Christmas cards.

"No."

He continued to scroll when he found something possibly useful. "This?"

"Perfect!" Emma nodded, a smile creeping upon her lips, pecking Neal's lips before she printed them.

\---

Emma Swan & Neal Cassidy found themselves at the table, with over thirty blank Christmas cards in front of them. "How about: 'have a very merry Christmas and the happiest of New Years. love the Swan-Cassidy family." Emma suggested, using the most generic saying ever.

"Come on, _savior_ , come up with something better then that. too generic." Her long-time boyfriend responded, with a sigh.

"Okay, _Baelfire_ ," she replied, trying to think of something. Then Emma remembered she looked up sayings on Google a few weeks ago. "'May the magic and wonder of the season fill your heart and home'?"

"Perfect!" Neal responded. "How'd you come up with that, _Princess_ _Emma_?"

"Just my genius mind," the girl nonchalantly lied. Neal eyeballed her. "Fine. I saw it on google."

Neal laughed. "Of course you did."

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, Nothing,"

"Nothing equals everything."

"Zip-zip." Neal warned In a playful tone.

"Okay, let's just write these Christmas cards. It's a lot of work. Lot of cards."

"Yes. Many cards," Neal sighed. "It's because we care about too many people. Storybrooke kinda ruined the whole _I'm_ _gonna_ _be_ _alone_ _forever_ _and_ _like_ _it_ thing, didn't it?"

"Yep," the blonde nodded, popping the P as she started onto the first card.

They were very much likely to be here all day. At least they were with each other;didn't seem so tiring.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyyyy thissss!! They are nonsense fluff. I warned you. I'm insane. I'm pretty new to writing once so I get scared still that I will  
> Go OOC or not reach the standards of the fandom (I've noticed each fandom usually has a standard for how good the fanfics should be).


End file.
